Bestfriend Forever and Ever and Never End
by chan-ame
Summary: Kisah persahabatan Sasori dan Deidara yang tetap abadi meski maut memisahkan mereka. (SasoDei/friendship/not yaoi/drama lebay).


"Deidara, walaupun kau menyebalkan, cerewet, dan membuatku selalu ingin membunuhmu, tapi kuakui. Kau partner terhebat jika di bandingkan dengan partner-partnerku sebelumnya."

"Kau juga Sasori no Danna. Walaupun kau membosankan, sok leader, dan selalu mencoba membunuhku setiap saat, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau semua tentangku, hmm."

"Berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama untuk selama-lamanya." pemuda berambut merah itu menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Si pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawan bicara si pemuda berambut merah itu pun tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Tentu.. Karena kita," ucap pemuda pirang itu menggantung.

"BEST FRIEND FOREVER AND EVER AND NEVER END." ucap mereka berdua serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend Forever and Ever and Never End**

_By : Chan-ame_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Deidara, Sasori, Rate K, Friendship.**

**WARNING : Agak OOC, TYPO di mana-mana, **

**Drama gak jelas, Not Yaoi, **

**MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan gelap nan pengap juga sempit dan minim fasilitas, di situlah kedua pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda itu berada. Si pemuda berambut merah dan si pemuda berambut pirang. Si pirang yang bernama Deidara, sedang asyik berkutat dengan tanah liatnya. Sedangkan si merah yang bernama Sasori, sedang asyik berkutat dengan boneka-boneka kayunya.

Perlu diketahui, mereka berdua merupakan ninja penghianat desa yang tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi yang sedang buron yang bernama Akatsuki.

"Sasori no Danna," panggil Deidara kepada partnernya yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik boneka kayunya itu.

"Hmm?!" sahut Sasori setengah kesal karena ia merasa kesibukannya terganggu oleh si pirang cerewet itu. Selain itu, entah kenapa, ia selalu saja kesal jika mendengar nada bicara Deidara yang manja-manja tak jelas itu.

"Apa kau punya gadis yang kau sukai hmm?" Deidara sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasori sambil tetap bermain-main dengan tanah liat miliknya itu.

Sasori agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Deidara. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sasori tetap mengutak-atik boneka kayunya itu.

"Habis kau tidak pernah curhat padaku sih, hmm." Deidara agak mencibir ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Sasori.

Kata-kata Deidara membuat Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap partnernya lekat-lekat. "Apa pentingnya seorang gadis untuk penjahat seperti kita?" tanya Sasori yang kini sudah meletakkan bonekanya ke lantai.

"Penting dong. Kita kan laki-laki Danna! Hmm." Deidara berkata dengan penuh semangat sambil menatap wajah partnernya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Cih.." Sasori kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia mengambil bonekanya kembali dan mulai mengutak-atiknya lagi.

Kini Deidara mendekat ke arah Sasori dan menepuk kedua pundak Sasori. "Ayolah Danna... Beritahu aku. Aku kan pernah memberitahumu tentang gadis yang kusukai, gantian dong. Hmm." Deidara mulai merajuk pada Sasori yang membuat Sasori kehilangan kesabarannya.

Untung saja Sasori memiliki stok kesabaran yang berlimpah. Jika tidak, mungkin Deidara sudah mati sedari dulu. Sasori menghela napas panjang lalu menatap malas pada si pirang cerewet itu. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

Deidara mengangguk dengan sangat antusias sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Godaime." kata Sasori singkat.

"Godaime? Godaime apa?"

"Hokage."

"Oh." respon Deidara singkat. "APAAAAAA? GODAIME HOKAGE? Si nenek berwajah muda dengan dada besar itu?" teriak Deidara dengan hebohnya sambil mencengkeram kedua pundak Sasori dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sasori menatap Deidara yang masih mencengkeram pundaknya itu dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa? Dia cantik. Walaupun dia 15 tahun lebih tua dariku." jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau bercanda Danna. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai seorang hokage? Hmm." Deidara mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori sampai engsel di leher Sasori kendur sehingga kepala Sasori terputar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hentikan Deidara!" Sasori mendorong tubuh Deidara lalu mengencangkan kepalanya yang kendur itu. "Aku menyukainya jauh sebelum dia menjadi hokage dan jauh sebelum aku menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Lebih tepatnya, ketika aku masih menjadi shinobi Sunagakure." lanjutnya.

"Haaaaaaaaahh? Aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang hal itu Danna. Hmm." Deidara masih saja menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Yaa, wajar saja jika kau tidak tau. Aku kan tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, kecuali Orochimaru. Orochimaru itu kan sahabatnya Tsuna-chan. Jadi, ketika ia menjadi partnerku, aku memintanya menceritakan semua tentang Tsuna-chan kepadaku." Sasori senyum-senyum gaje.

"Tapi kau tak akan mewujudkan cintamu tau. Carilah wanita lain Danna. Hmm."

Sasori melirik sinis pada Deidara. "Cih. Seperti cintamu akan terwujud saja," ucap Sasori ketus.

"Hey, tenang saja. Jika ada kesempatan, aku akan langsung menyatakan cintaku pada Konan. Hanya saja kesempatan itu belum ada. Hmm." tegas Deidara pada Sasori.

"Sama saja bodoh. Sudahlah, jangan bahas perempuan. Lebih baik, kita pikirkan tentang missi kita besok. Aku punya firasat buruk." Sasori merapikan peralatan kugutsunya.

"Firasat buruk? Apa kau takut Danna? Atau, kau belum siap pulang kampung? Hahahahahaha. Kau sangat lucu Danna. Hmm." Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku serius Dei." ucap Sasori sambil meremas jubah Akatsukinya.

Deidara menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah Sasori yang sedang menunduk itu. Terlihat Sasori sangat murung dan gelisah. Selama ini Deidara tidak pernah melihat Sasori seperti itu.

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Danna, daijoubu ka? Apa yang kau khawatirkan sih? Tenanglah. Hey, Sasori no Danna." Deidara mendekat dan mengusap-usap punggung Sasori.

Sasori memandang Deidara dengan tatapan sendu. "Deidara, walaupun kau menyebalkan, cerewet, dan membuatku selalu ingin membunuhmu, tapi kuakui. Kau partner terhebat jika di bandingkan dengan partner-partnerku sebelumnya." ucap Sasori sambil memandang kedua iris azure milik Deidara itu.

"Kau juga Sasori no Danna. Walaupun kau membosankan, sok leader, dan selalu mencoba membunuhku setiap saat, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tau semua tentangku, hmm." Deidara membalas perkataan Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasori.

"Berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama untuk selama-lamanya." Sasori menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

Deidara pun tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Sasori tersebut.

"Tentu.. Karena kita," ucap Deidara menggantung.

"BEST FRIEND FOREVER AND EVER AND NEVER END." ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"Jika salah satu dari kita mati besok, kumohon, tunggulah sampai kita berdua mati dan kita akan menuju alam baka bersama-sama ya?" pinta Sasori dengan tatapan sedih.

Deidara tertawa kecil "Haha, Kau ini bicara apa sih Danna. Apa kau begitu takut pada bocah kazekage itu? Hmm." Deidara memandang bingung pada partnernya yang gelisah itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, firasatku mengatakan bahwa salah satu di antara kita akan ada yang mati. Dan karena aku abadi, berarti kaulah yang akan mati Deidara." Sasori menunduk sedih.

Namun Deidara malah tertawa kencang. "Bwahahahahahaha! Danna.. Hey, aku tidak akan mati besok hmm. Tenanglah Danna. Mungkin kau hanya lelah. Baiklah, aku akan membelikan kau es krim. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya hmm." Deidara menepuk pundak Sasori lalu beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa menghiraukan apakah Sasori setuju atau tidak.

Setelah Deidara pergi, Sasori naik ke atas kasurnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut yang terletak di atas kasurnya itu. _'Kami-sama, apa ayah dan ibu sudah sangat merindukanku?'_ benak Sasori.

.

.

"Deidara..."

"Apa? Hmm."

"Tidak..."

"Haaaaah?"

Deidara memandang aneh pada partnernya yang murung itu.

"Ne Danna, apa kau masih takut aku mati hmm? Apa kau begitu mencintaiku hmm?" goda Deidara pada Sasori dengan tatapan genit.

"BAKA! Aku ini lelaki normal tau!" bentak Sasori.

"Hahahaha… Lalu? Kenapa kau setakut itu? Hmm." Deidara bertopang dagu dan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bingung

Mata hazel Sasori menatap lekat mata azure milik Deidara. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori memegang kedua pundak Deidara kemudian memeluk Deidara dengan sangat erat.

"Eh.. Danna, kau kenapa sih? Hmm" Deidara terlihat agak risih ketika dipeluk sesama jenisnya. Ia mencoba mendorong Sasori agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, Sasori tetap menempel dengan erat pada Deidara.

"Maafkan aku ya jika aku suka marah-marah dan suka memperbudakmu." Sasori makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Danna! Kau bicara apa sih? Hmm" Deidara masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Sasori namun Sasori pun tetap saja menempel dan enggan melepaskan diri.

"Apapun kesalahanku kuharap kau tak membenciku dan tidak melupakanku setelah kau punya partner baru nanti." nada bicara Sasori mulai sendu.

Deidara terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori.

"Kau itu satu-satunya sahabatku Deidara." nada bicara Sasori semakin melemah.

"Danna?" Deidara merasakan kalau tubuh Sasori gemetaran.

"Katakan pada Tsuna-chan kalau aku mencintainya."

Sasori mengakhiri kata-katanya, kemudian ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara dan menatap wajah Deidara lekat-lekat. Deidara tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun kecuali bingung.

Sasori kini sudah bersikap tenang kembali. "Ayo, Deidara. Kita selesaikan missi kita. Aku benci menunggu." Sasori masuk ke dalam Hirukonya dan berjalan mendahului Deidara yang tengah terbengong-bengong ria sambil menatap Sasori.

.

.

Hujan turun membasahi tanah. Tanah yang kering yang keras kini berubah menjadi basah dan lembek.

Kaki jenjang pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah perlahan mendekati sesosok boneka kayu yang tengah terkapar di tanah dengan pedang yang menancap di inti hidupnya.

Deidara menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Tak ada yang tau Deidara menangis atau tidak. Karena hujan terus mengguyur mereka berdua dengan derasnya.

"Jadi, senimu gagal ya Danna?" ucap Deidara dengan suara yang parau. "Sudah kuduga, prinsip senimu itu salah. Hmm." Deidara tersenyum sinis namun tatapan matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku yang akan mati karena kau abadi hiks?" Deidara mulai terisak.

Deidara memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi marah.

"DASAR BONEKA BODOH! KAU LEMAH! KAU PECUNDANG! Huaaaa.." sekarang terlihat jelas, bahwa yang mengalir di pipinya bukanlah air hujan. Melainkan air matanya sendiri.

Deidara berlutut di hadapan sahabatnya yang telah mati itu. Ia menatapnya sambil beruraian air mata. Ia sangat ingin memeluk jasad sahabatnya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Kedua lengannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Deidara berteriak untuk meluapkan emosinya. Ia pun menunduk menjatuhkan kepalanya dia atas jasad Sasori sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah tangisnya agak mereda, Deidara menjauhkan kepalanya dari tubuh Sasori dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Hiks.. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengatakan perasaanmu pada hokage itu." ucapnya pelan.

Ternyata, ada sesosok makhluk kasat mata yang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Makhluk itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Deidara.

"Gomen ne Deidara," gumam makhluk transparan berambut merah itu. "Firasatku benar kan? Salah satu di antara kita pasti akan mati. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akulah yang mati." ucap makhluk kasat mata yang ternyata adalah arwah Sasori itu dengan perlahan dan nada bicara sedih.

Sasori melihat Deidara yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Tanpa terasa air matanya pun jatuh. "Eh, aku bisa menangis?" Sasori bingung sendiri ketika air matanya mulai mengalir.

Setelah Sasori mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kugutsu, ia tak pernah lagi bisa menangis walaupun ia sedang bersedih.

Sasori pun menyadari kalau ia telah mati. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Souka, aku bukan kugutsu lagi." Sasori tertawa kecil kemudian ia memandang Deidara lagi.

"Aku masih bisa melihatmu tapi kau tidak bisa melihatku. Kau pasti kesepian ya Deidara?" Sasori melihat Deidara yang kini masih saja menangisi kematiannya itu. Dengan perlahan Sasori berjalan ke arah Deidara dan berlutut tepat di sampingnya. "Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu sahabatku. Kita kan, best friend forever and ever and never end." kata Sasori sambil mencoba merangkul Deidara. Namun tangannya menembus tubuh Deidara.

Sasori menatap tangannya sendiri yang menembus tubuh Deidara itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum miris. "Huh, kuso." ucap Sasori sambil menangis sedih.

.

.

"Deidara senpai!" makhluk bertopeng orange itu berlari ke arah Deidara dan menubruknya sampai jatuh.

"Hoy Tobi! Berhentilah bersikap konyol hmm!" Deidara mendorong si topeng orange yang bernama Tobi itu yang merupakan partner barunya. Pengganti Sasori.

"Huaaaaa senpai galak sekali. Tobi jadi takut." Tobi merajuk di hadapan Deidara yang membuat Deidara kehilangan kesabarannya.

Berbeda dengan Sasori, Deidara tidak memiliki sedikitpun stok kesabaran sehingga ia langsung…

"KATSU !"

DUAAAARRR

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Senpai meledakkan Tobi? Senpai jahat! Huaaa..aaa.." Tobi menangis meraung-raung dengan suara cemprengnya di hadapan Deidara.

"Grrrhh... Kenapa kau tidak mati-mati sih Tobi?! Hmm." Deidara kesal karena partner barunya tidak mempan diledakkan sama sekali. Padahal Deidara sudah sering melakukannya.

Ya, partner barunya ini sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi dia pun memiliki kekuatan yang aneh. Entah kenapa dia selalu lolos dari setiap ledakan Deidara.

Di belakang mereka, arwah gentayangan Sasori terus mengikuti mereka berdua sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Huahahahaha. Rasakan kau Deidara. Dulu kau selalu saja mengganggu ketenanganku dan kini kau terus diganggu oleh partner kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Hahahahaha. Tuhan memang adil." kata Sasori yang tentu saja tak ada yang mendengarkannya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

**Sasori P.O.V**

Deidara sahabatku..

Kau pasti kesal karena partner barumu itu ya? Hahahaha. Kurasa dia lucu. Tapi, bukankah aku juga mengesalkanmu?

Siapa yang lebih mengesalkan? Aku atau dia?

"Kau menyebalkan hmm! Kau tidak seperti Sasori no Danna! Hmm."

Eh? Dia...

"Memangnya Sasori-senpai itu orang yang seperti apa senpai?"

Deg

Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana pendapat Deidara tentangku. Pasti kali ini ia akan berkata jujur mengingat aku sudah tidak ada.

"Sasori no Danna itu, pria yang amat sangat menjengkelkan. Dia suka memperbudakku, selalu marah-marah padaku, menghina seni super hebatku, dan sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba membunuhku. Hmm."

Huh.. Ternyata memang hanya itu yang dia pikirkan tentangku.

"Waaah, seperti sikap senpai ke Tobi dong.."

"Cih! Diam dulu Tobi, aku belum selesai! Hmm!"

Apa? Belum selesai?

Kulihat Deidara tersenyum namun wajahnya sedih.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia sebenarnya sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Sudah beberapa kali dia menyelamatkanku dan dia juga pernah merawatku ketika aku sedang sakit. Dia bahkan menyalakan kembang api di hari ulang tahunku, dan dia tidak bosan menjadi tempat curhatku meskipun curhatanku hanya itu itu saja. Aku sangaaaaaat menyayanginya. Mungkin seperti rasa sayang kepada saudara kandung. Dan aku yakin, dia juga menyayangiku. Hmm.."

Deidara..

Kau menganggapku seperti itu?

Kulihat air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Wuaaaaa senpai! Jangan menangis dong! Malu tau senpai.."

Deidara tidak menghiraukan Tobi. Ia malah menengadah ke atas langit. Mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangaaaaat pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasori no Danna. Hmm."

Aku mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

Aku melihat wajah kesepiannya dengan sangat jelas.

Maaf Deidara.

Maafkan aku.

Seandainya dia bukan nenekku, aku pasti tak akan mengalah dan mati meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Ayo Tobi, cepatlah. Aku tidak suka menunggu. Hmm!"

Kata-kata itu?

Kata-kataku?

Deidara melangkah kedepan. Menembus tubuhku yang transparan. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Menyentuh sahabatku yang kesepian itu.

.

.

"Senpai.. Tobi lelah nih. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih Senpai? Bukankah ketua menyuruh kita untuk menangkap Sanbi?" Tobi berjalan tertatih-tatih karena sudah merasa sangat letih.

"Diam dan ikuti saja hmm!"

Deidara galak sekali pada Tobi. Ia sampai membentak Tobi. Entah kemana tujuan Deidara. Tapi sepertinya jalan ini adalah jalan menuju...

Konoha.

"Nah sudah sampai," gumam Deidara dengan wajah ceria.

Di sana aku melihat sesosok pria berjubah Akatsuki dengan mata sharingan tengah berdiri di tempat itu seolah sudah menunggu kedatangan Deidara.

Tunggu, Bukankah dia, Itachi?

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

APAAAAAA?! ITACHI?!

Deidara terlihat tersenyum lebar menatap Itachi. Dia juga langsung menghampiri dan menggandeng tangan Itachi lalu berlari kecil ke arah Konoha dengan Tobi yang mengikuti langkah mereka berdua dari belakang.

Sumpah demi apa? Deidara menggandeng Itachi dengan tampang ceria?

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Bagaimana tidak, semua orang juga tau kalau Deidara sangat membenci apapun yang berkaitan dengan UCHIHA terutama ITACHI.

Tapi sekarang,

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan Deidara tidak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Ne Itachi-kun, ayo lakukan sekarang... Hmm."

Itachi-kun? Hoeek. Sejak kapan Deidara suka merengek begitu selain padaku?

"Aku masih tidak percaya padamu Deidara."

Hah? Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan sih?

"Kumohon, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap desamu tercinta itu Itachi. Hmm."

Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau bohong padaku, mati kau!"

"Cih, tidak usah memamerkan mata sialanmu itu. Hmm. Cepat bawa aku ke dalam tanpa ketahuan. Hmm."

Souka, jadi ia meminta Itachi untuk membuka sistem keamanan Konoha. Aku mengerti. Itachi mantan anbu Konoha pasti bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal itu. Tapi, mau apa Deidara ke Konoha?

"Tobi, kau diam disini ya. Hmm"

"Hai...senpai!"

Bocah bertopeng itu penurut sekali.

BUFFFFHHHH...

Tampak Itachi dan Deidara berubah wujud. Mereka menyamar. Aku benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sudah berada di dalam Konoha. Itachi dan Deidara berhasil mengelabuhi penjaga dengan mengaku sebagai pesuruh dari Iwagakure dan ingin bertemu dengan hokage.

Tunggu.

Berarti aku akan bertemu...

TSUNA-CHAN?!

Oh tidak, apa penampilanku sudah keren? Apa rambutku berantakan? Apa wajahku...

Cih, Bodoh!

Aku kan cuma arwah gentayangan. Dia tidak akan melihatku.

"Kita sampai." kata ninja penjaga yang mengantar Deidara dan Itachi ke ruang hokage.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aduh! Ada apa dengan jantungku? Mengapa jantungku begitu berdebar. Seharusnya jantungku sudah berhenti kan? Aku ini kan sudah mati.

Tapi kenapa aku berdebar sekali.

Kutatap pintu yang ada di hadapanku.

Di balik pintu ini ada...

Tsuna-chan.

"Tsunade-sama, kedua orang ini berkata bahwa mereka adalah suruhan dari Iwagakure yang ingin menyampaikan berita penting untuk anda."

Mereka melangkah masuk duluan. Aku belum berani masuk. Aku terlalu nervous untuk bertemu Tsuna-chan.

Tapi akhirnya aku masuk juga. Dan aku pun dapat melihat Tsuna-chan yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku temui.

Astaga Kami-sama.. Dia cantik sekali. Dia tak terlihat seperti wanita berusia 50 tahunan.

Hmm.. Aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah 22 tahun sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian katakan padaku." Tsuna-chan berkata dengan tegas kepada Deidara dan Itachi yang sedang menyamar itu.

"Ano Tsunade-sama. Ini sangat rahasia. Hanya kaulah yang berhak tau." Deidara yang menyamar itu menengok ke arah penjaga yang membawa mereka.

Mengerti dengan apa yang Deidara katakan, Tsuna-chan menyuruh semua yang ada di sana untuk keluar dan menyisakan Deidara dan Itachi saja.

"Baik. Katakan." perintah Tsuna-chan ketika mereka semua telah keluar.

Kami-sama, dia sangat berwibawa bak seorang putri. Aku menyesal tidak memacarinya saat aku hidup.

BUFFFFFHHH

Eh, si bodoh Deidara dan Itachi membuka samarannya?! Apa yang mereka rencanakan?!

**"Deidara! Awas kau kalau sampai mencelakai Tsuna-chan!"** hufh percuma aku teriak. Dia tak mendengarnya.

"KALIAN? AKATSUKI! MAU APA KALIAN?!" Tsuna-chan sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Tenang dulu Hokage. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Hmm."

Menyampaikan sesuatu? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan...

"Aku tidak sudi mendengar kata-kata penjahat! Aku akan menangkap kalian!" Tsuna-chan mengepalkan tinjunya dan akan menyerang mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Itachi mengaktifkan sharinggannya yang membuat Tsuna-chan tidak bisa bergerak dan ambruk ke lantai.

**"Tsuna-chan! Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan!"** aku berusaha memukul Itachi tetapi tanganku hanya menembus tubuhnya.

Itachi mengangkat Tsuna-chan dan mendudukkannya kembali di kursi hokage.

"Arigatou Itachi. Sudah kubilang padamu kan kalau aku hanya ingin bicara padamu hokage. Hmm."

Kulihat Tsuna-chan seperti terikat walaupun tidak ada tali yang mengikatnya. Pasti dia terjebak genjutsu Itachi.

"Baik. Katakan!"

"Kau pasti tau anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Sasori kan? Baru-baru ini dia mati karena ulah kunoichi pink dari Konoha. Hmm."

"Kenapa? Kalian mau membalas dendam atas kematiannya? Huh!"

"Aku sih mau saja! Tapi tidak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak boleh. Jadi, bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku? Hmm."

Tsuna-chan hanya membuang muka sambil berdecih.

"Bagus. Sepertinya Sasori no Danna sudah mendapatkan firasat tentang kematiannya. Makanya, sebelum kami ke Suna untuk menangkap kazekage itu, ia mengatakan beberapa hal padaku. Dan salah satunya adalah pesan untukmu. Hmm."

APAAAAAAAA? Dia benar-benar akan mengatakan hal itu?! Tidak! Jangan katakan Deidara! Jangan katakan padanya! Aku tidak siap!

Itachi dan Tsuna-chan menatap penasaran kepada Deidara. Tentu saja! Mereka pasti ingin tau apa pesanku pada Tsuna-chan.

Aaaaaargggh! Deidara baka baka baka! Kenapa dia benar-benar menyampaikan pesanku.

"Apa katanya?"

"Sasori no Danna ingin aku mengatakan padamu bahwa dia..."

Tidak Deidara! Tidak!

"Dia?" Tsuna-chan mengikuti kalimat akhir Deidara.

"Dia..."

Oh tidak! Kuharap Deidara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu hokage. Hmm."

TIDAAAAAAAAAK! Deidara baka! Dia benar-benar mengatakannya! Tsuna-chan pasti tertawa. Pasti!

Eh?

Dia tidak tertawa. Dia hanya diam sambil melebarkan matanya. Apa dia terkejut?

Kutoleh Itachi. Si Uchiha sombong itu terlihat jawdrops.

"A..a..apa katamu? Sasori... Men..cintai...ku?"

Ada apa? Mengapa Tsuna-chan blushing? Bicaranya pun terbata-bata. Apa dia jugaa...

Tidak tidak tidak tidak! Aku tau dari Orochimaru, Tsuna-chan sudah punya pacar. Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku juga.

Bodoh.

"Ya. Bahkan itu terjadi dari sebelum ia bergabung di Akatsuki. Tepatnya ketika ia masih berumur 13 tahun. Hmm."

"Aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali. Di bukit tanaman obat desa Suna. Aku tak menyangka dia jatuh cinta padaku."

Ya, itu yang pertama dan hanya sekali aku bertemu dengan Tsuna-chan. Ketika aku mencari tanaman untuk membuat racun dan dia mencari tanaman untuk membuat penawar racun di desaku.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu? Hmm."

"Jawaban? Untuk apa? Dia sudah tidak ada."

Ya, aku memang sudah mati.

"Jawab saja hokage! Siapa tau saja dia mendengar dari alam sana! Hmm." Deidara berdecak kesal.

Deidara, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu hanya untukku.

"Umm. Baiklah. Maaf, aku tak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia seumuran dengan adikku. Dan aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai. Meskipun aku tak punya, aku tak bisa mencintai seseorang yang usianya seperti adikku."

Apa? Apa barusan aku ditolak olehnya?

Huhh.. Hatiku terasa sakit.

Aku benar-benar ditolak.

Cih!

Hey, kenapa air mataku mengalir. Kalau Deidara tau dia pasti mengejekku.

Tapi sekarang aku tau. Tsuna-chan menolakku karena perbedaan usia kita.

Tapi, bukankah cinta tak memandang usia? Aku saja mencintainya yang jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Tapi, bukankah cinta tak memandang usia? Danna saja mencintaimu yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Hmm."

Eh? Deidara? Kenapa kau bisa tau isi kepalaku?

"Aku rasa itu yang akan Sasori no Danna pikirkan jika mendengar jawabanmu. Hmm."

Dia memang sahabatku. Dia sampai tau jalan pikiranku. Aku tidak menyangka.

"Tapi dia juga harus tau, bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan." Tsuna-chan tersenyum.

Aah. Benar juga. Aku tak usah berharap apapun. Lagipula kan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padanya.

Aku harusnya tidak peduli apa perasaanku akan dibalas atau tidak.

Yang terpenting adalah aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu pada orang yang kucintai.

Karena,

Dapat mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia.

Arigatou... Deidara...

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kematianku. Sepertinya Deidara masih tetap tidak akur dengan Tobi.

Deidara selalu saja marah-marah dan membanding-bandingkan Tobi denganku. Sebenarnya aku kasihan juga pada Tobi. Kurasa dia anak baik.

Ya aku sih senang dia tidak melupakanku. Tapi aku juga tidak tega melihat dia tidak berhenti bersedih atas kematianku.

Kapan dia menyusulku ya?

Bodoh! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran begitu! Deidara harus tetap hidup. Dia baru berumur 19. Dan dia belum mendapatkan cintanya. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan masa remajanya sepertiku.

Sekarang dia sedang melawan Sasuke. Adik Itachi. Deidara terlihat sangat kesal padanya.

Tentu saja. Sasuke jauh lebih angkuh dari kakaknya.

Walaupun Sasuke tidak sehebat Itachi bahkan kemampuannya sangat jauh di bawah Itachi, tapi dia cukup tangguh juga. Lihat saja, dia bahkan lolos dari C4 Karura milik Deidara.

Mereka seimbang, sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan cakra.

Sudahlah Deidara, hentikan main-mainmu. Sasuke kan bukan target Akatsuki. Kau hanya membuang waktumu saja bodoh.

Tunggu,

Kulihat Deidara membuka bajunya. Lalu, ia membuka segel di mulut yang berada di dadanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak! Tidak!

Aku berlari menghampiri Deidara.

**"Tidak Deidara! Jangan lakukan!"** aku berteriak berharap Deidara mendengarku. Tapi itu mustahil.

Aku pun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya.

Kami-sama, kumohon hentikan dia!

Dia akan menggunakan C0. Dia akan meledakkan dirinya sendiri dan menciptakan bom terbesar yang jangkauannya dapat mencapai jarak 10 km. Dia berencana membunuh Sasuke bersama dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh..

BODOH!

**"DEIDARA JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"**

Terlambat.

TERLAMBAT!

"Seni adalah..."

"LEDAKAN!"

"KATSU !"

BLAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

**"Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Ledakan besar menyapu semua yang ada. Cahayanya berbentuk bintang raksasa yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada ledakan itu.

Deidara benar-benar mempertontonkan mahakarya terbesarnya kepada semua orang.

Bicara apa aku? Apa aku baru saja mengakui seninya?

Tidak.

Sasuke...? Dia…

Huh, ternyata dia memang adik Itachi. Dia sangat pintar.

Dia menggunakan kuchiyose lalu bersembunyi di dalam kuchiyosenya. Lalu mereka melarikan diri ke dimensi lain.

Deidara baka.

Dia mati sia-sia.

Tunggu,

Dia... MATI?

Berarti...

**Normal POV**

Sasori menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang seharusnya kini menjadi arwah sepertinya.

Asap bekas ledakan masih menyelimuti tempat itu sehingga tidak terlihat apapun.

Perlahan asap itu memudar dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Sasori.

Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat itu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Dia puas dengan mahakarya terbesarnya.

Sasori tersenyum lirih. Jujur dia tidak tau harus senang atau sedih melihat sahabat terbaiknya telah mati.

Ya, Deidara telah mati.

Perlahan ia mendekati Deidara dan setelah itu ia menepuk pundak Deidara. Kali ini Sasori tidak menembus tubuh Deidara lagi.

Deidara terkejut. Dengan perlahan ia menengok ke belakangnya.

Deidara tambah membelalakan matanya ketika ia menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah baby face dan mata hazel yang menawan.

Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sahabatnya tercinta, Sasori.

"Sasori no Danna?!" mata Deidara masih terbelalak tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Sasori terlihat tersenyum hangat kepada sahabatnya yang tengah terkejut itu. "Hey Deidara. Hisashiburi."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Deidara langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Danna... Aku kangeeeeenn hmm."

Sasori hanya terkikik mendengarnya. Tentu saja Sasori tidak sekangen Deidara karena Sasori setiap hari berada di samping Deidara.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hmm? Kau tidak kangen padaku?!"

Sasori menggeleng. "Iie. Aku kan selalu mengikutimu selama ini. Jadi aku tak terlalu merindukanmu Deidara."

Wajah Deidara menatap tidak percaya pada Sasori. "Kau... Jadi kau selama ini bergentayangan di sekitarku? Hmm."

PLETAK! Sasori dengan sadis menjitak kepala pirang Deidara.

"Adawww! Itai! Apa yang kau lakukan Danna?!" geram Deidara sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku sudah lama ingin memukul kepalamu karena kau benar-benar mengatakan perasaanku pada Tsuna-chan dasar Baka! Aku kan jadi malu! Itachi juga jadi tau kan!" Sasori mencak-mencak seperti anak-anak.

Deidara yang awalnya menahan tawa sekarang sudah melepaskan tawanya. "Hahahahahaha... Jadi kau ada saat aku mengatakan itu pada Hokage hmm? Hahaha aku berani taruhan wajahmu pasti sangat merah kan Danna. Hmm." goda Deidara sambil mencolek-colek dagu Sasori.

"DIAM KAU!" Sasori membuang muka sambil cemberut. Deidara tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ne Danna.. Berarti kau juga melihat seni super hebatku barusan dong? Bagaimana menurutmu? Hmm." Deidara tersenyum bangga di depan Sasori.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan wajah muak. "Cih. Bodoh seperti itu kau bilang seni! Lagipula, karena hal itu kau jadi mati sia-sia." kata Sasori dengan nada sinis.

"Apa katamu Danna?! Beraninya kau menghina seniku! Hmm! Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan mati sia-sia eh? Kau tau kan aku baru saja membunuh Uchiha keparat itu. Hmm." Deidara tersenyum menang.

"Dia tidak mati."

"Nani?"

"Sasuke tidak mati bodoh!"

"APAAA?!"

"Aku melihatnya kabur ke dimensi lain dengan kuchiyose. Ha..ha..ha.. Pada akhirnya kau menyesal kan Deidara! BA-KA!" ledek Sasori.

Deidara terdiam. Lamaaaaa sekali. Sasori sempat merasa bersalah telah meledek Deidara. Tapi setelah lama diam, Deidara malah tersenyum dengan tulus.

Deidara menggelangkan kepalanya "Tidak. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku senang bisa bertemu Danna lagi. Dan aku senang Danna mau menungguku untuk berjalan ke alam baka berasama denganku seperti janjimu. Padahal kan Danna benci menunggu. Tapi Danna menungguku. Hmm." Deidara menepuk pundak Sasori yang ada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

Sasori tercengang mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Dia pun tersenyum lebar seperti Deidara lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan Deidara.

Deidara tertawa kecil lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sasori. Kemudian mereka berdua berucap berasamaan.

"Best friend forever and ever and never end."

Setelah itu mereka melepas kelingking mereka dan berpelukan lagi.

Tak lama tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih berbentuk pintu di hadapan mereka.

"Ayo Deidara. Pasti itu pintu menuju alam kita yang abadi." Sasori menepuk pundak Deidara.

"Yak kau benar Danna, dan kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi. Hmm". ucap Deidara penuh semangat dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kemudian kedua sahabat itu berjalan memasuki pintu yang menuju ke alam keabadian itu. Dan di sana, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan persahabatan mereka.

Best friend forever and ever and never end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake ^^**

_**Di alam baka..**_

"Deidara, ngomong-ngomong partner barumu itu lucu ya?"

"Haaaaah? Bocah pengganggu seperti itu kau bilang lucu? Dia itu cerewet, kekanak-kanakkan, tidak mau mengalah, dan..."

"Mirip denganmu." potong Sasori sambil terkikik.

"Apaaaa katamu Sasori no Dannaaaaa?! Kubunuh kau! KATSU!" geram Deidara sambil melempar tanah liat pada Sasori.

Tapi tidak meledak.

"Wlee tidak mempan.. Kau sudah mati dan tidak bisa meledak bodoh." ledek Sasori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sial." runtuk Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holla minna-san..

Ketemu lagi sama Ame ya?

Kali ini Ame bikin oneshoot SasoDei friendship.

Emang sih, setelah Ame survey, kebanyakan orang lebih suka SasoDei romance dibandingin friendship. Tapi, Ame pribadi lebih suka mereka jadi sahabat baik dibandingin mereka harus jadi sepasang kekasih (Cause Deidara is my husband :p). hehehehehehe.. semoga suka yaaaaa… Ame tunggu review-nya… Arigatou gozaimasu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review kalian penyemangat Ame selalu**


End file.
